1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable article holders, and particularly to a flexible mat to which equipment can be secured during transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the hauling capacity and storage space of a flatbed pickup truck is greater than that of a car, flatbed pickup trucks are typically used by consumers for transporting gas tanks, ladders, and other large items. One drawback with using a pickup truck for transporting such items is that a pickup truck typically lacks sufficient restraint mechanisms to hold the items in place. This is especially problematic with round or cylindrical items, such as paint cans and gas tanks, which tend to roll on the bed of the pickup truck if unrestrained.
Thus, a cargo mat solving the aforementioned problems is desired.